


The Midday Moon Wets Pants

by CaptainL95



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Monster Boys, Monster Girls, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: The Nilai-Kanai Temple deep in the Pacific has been spawning a horde of dangerous Barem creatures, and at the center of it, a dastardly monster known as Dagahra. With the Earth in peril, the guardian Mothra and her son Leo fly out to confront the kaiju. Problem is, Leo has spent the day playing around on Infant Island, and just as he was about to pee, his mother flew in and they learned of the danger. Regardless of the power sleeping inside him, Leo has very little experience in a real fight, can he do his race proud while not soaking himself? He may not be the only one facing this challenge...
Kudos: 3





	The Midday Moon Wets Pants

A gentle breeze blew across the ocean's shining, sunlit surface, causing tiny ripples to run and lap on the beach, paired with the distant sounds of rustling life from the smaller inhabitants; these were the only noises that could be heard to any inhabitants of Indonesia's Infant Island, an untouched sanctuary of nature's blessings. And there was someone present to listen, the only intelligent resident on the island presently: the green kaiju boy 25 meters tall, Mothra Leo.

([Original design by イガタ](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/34445392))

Were he to speak openly, Leo would have to confess that he was a little lonely today with no one to talk to. His only companion was a pet Ghogo, little more than a ball of white fluff and a single antenna, sitting on his shoulder and keeping him company. Leo had already exhausted every idea of how to spend the day, meaning he had done some solo combat training, thrusting his fists forward at an imaginary enemy while shouting made-up attack names as he faced the ocean, and vigorously pet Ghogo. Now, he was bored as he laid on the beach, his feet resting in the shallow waters, looking up at the noontime sun. "What do I do the rest of the day, buddy?"

Just then, something small floated and bumped into the sole of his right foot guard. "Hm?" Ordinarily, these waters were clear, so something washing up was unusual. At the very least, it was interesting enough for Leo to spread his open palms on the sand to push himself upright, so he could look over at the water. His head pivoted from side to side, and his wings twitched on his back, yet the ocean remained undisturbed no matter where he looked. "Did I just imagine that?"

That's when he looked down at his foot, and poking out from the side, was a small, meaty red starfish, squirming and wriggling. Immediately, Leo perked up, as he pulled his legs closer to his torso in a crossed fashion and leaned forward to look at the starfish closer. Startled by the sudden movement, Ghogo's sharp talons dug into Leo's shoulder to keep steady. Leo didn't even notice such a minor injury. "Oh! Hello there, little guy!" Putting his face close enough to feel the salty water splash against his cheeks, Leo slowly moved his hand above the sea creature, extending the index finger and poking the many bumps on its top, watching it wriggle in response. "Hehe, aren't you a funny little one?" Putting his hands together, with fingers and outer halves curved upwards, he scooped the starfish up, spreading his digits just slightly to let the water stream down. His hands rolled around and rocked the creature around so he could get a better look, and at some point, flipped his right hand over, facing downwards, to drop it face down into his left hand.

"Ow!" That's when the top of the starfish split open into four flaps and spat out a viscous goop onto the underside of his fingers, the only part of his hand not protected by gloves, causing a sudden surge of pain. Surprised and shocked, Leo flailed back, waving his arms as his wings extended from his back, sending the starfish flying back into the water. Not that he noticed, being far too busy waving his injured hand around frantically. "Owowowowow!" Eventually, he tired of the arm swinging, and instead slowly lifted the affected, shaking hand close to his face. That's when he saw the fingers on his left hand, excluding the pinkie, now a bright, burning red as the goo foamed and sizzled, an acid eating through his skin. Gingerly, he pursed his lips and began blowing cool air on the ouchie, tears building up in the corners of his eyes.

Seemingly as a response to the shouts, Ghogo jumped off of Leo's shoulder. It would be normal to assume that it would run away in fear of the convulsions and loud noises, but instead, the furry creature leapt to Leo's upper left arm, sliding down to a resting spot on his wrist. The sight of his fuzzy friend only brought Leo momentary comfort to distract from the pain, but that was far from the end. Soon, the fire beneath his skin was extinguished by a gentle trickle of warm, golden water, washing away all the anguish in a simple flow. Before long, the agonizing pain that had wracked the kaiju's arm was gone, with only the lingering memory as evidence of the attack.

The memory, and the Ghogo pee on Leo's hand. This was one of the strange abilities of the little animal's species: healing urine. Just one quick little spritz of relief, and any small wound was erased. While certainly a handy thing, it was still kinda gross, and as soon as Ghogo jumped off, the moth boy quickly bent down and dunked his hand in the ocean, eager to wash off the mess. And with that, as the weird starfish floated at the mercy of the waves, it was almost as if it had never appeared in the first place.

There was only one remnant of the events that had just transpired, a small one. Leo subtly shifted his footing in the sand, pushing his upper legs together just so. Clearly, having Ghogo urinate on his hand had reminded him of something within himself. "Now I gotta go, too." Nothing serious, of course, just a little nag from his bladder, reminding him that it could use a little attention. After all, he hadn't relieved himself at all today, he hadn't felt a need to.

Thankfully, there was no obstacle. Leo was alone on Infant Island, so he had nothing to be ashamed of, should he do his business anywhere he pleased. Put simply, there was literally no reason to hold it any longer. Facing the wide expanse of the ocean's endless waters, the thought certainly occurred to him to bring out his "lower antenna" and raise the water level a hair. It was something he'd never tried, being far too worried about his bodily fluids polluting the sea. The innate morals of a divine moth were coded deep. Instead, Leo moved one foot back, preparing to turn around, so that he would face the many trees of the island, any one of which would be suitable for relieving himself. "Maybe I should go use that one tree," he giggled, thinking of a specific tree that he had used more often, now with a patch of flowers growing at the root, no doubt prospering due to his diligent watering.

It was only then that he was interrupted by a sight high in the bright blue sky, of a seemingly heavenly kaiju with extremely large wings slowly flapping as it approached, the sun's rays turning her into little more than an illuminated silhouette. Leo immediately recognized the figure as the guardian of the world and its natural inhabitants, Mothra, a reassuring and comforting sight to all who knew her as the Earth's benevolent protector. But, to young Leo, she meant something wholly different. "Mommy!"

([Original design by Hiroki Ree](https://twitter.com/hiroki_ree/status/1142079829241552902))

Upon hearing her title, Mothra perked up, divebombing at a rapid descent, a missile on a collision course with her son, cutting through the wind itself with her speed, even as her wings slid into half-retraction. And Leo welcomed the approaching onslaught with open arms, for he knew what would follow: his mother crashing into him with her arms extended, wrapping them around her boy's torso with blinding speed, lifting him 15 meters into the air to allow their cheeks to touch, rocking him to and fro in an aggressive hug. "How's my little guy doing? Were you okay all by yourself?"

With closed eyes and a wide smile, Leo giggled in his mother's embrace. "I was fine, mom, really! How was Uncle Battra?"

"Well, he's...he's still your Uncle Battra, all right." Mothra put her son down and brushed her kimono back into more presentable form. "So, nothing happened while I was gone?"

"Um...no, nothing interesting. Just played around a while. I might have even gotten a head start on coming up with a new move!" Jumping back and turning to face an empty direction towards the ocean, Leo steadied his stance and put both hands by his sides, tensing his fingers as hard as he could without bursting his blood vessels, he closed his eyes and began focusing power into his palms. And then he lost focus and came back to the moment. "Oh, but there was this weird starfish that washed up on the shore."

"Starfish?" Mothra tilted her head, confused.

"Yeah, it was this dark red, it had a bunch of weird, big bumps on its center, and it hurt me!" That last bit of information instantly worried Mothra, plain as day on her face, and Leo backpedaled. "Oh, but I'm fine now, really! It's probably still floating in the water if you wanna see it."

"No, I don't need to. I saw a lot of them while I was flying back. They thinned out as I got closer to Infant Island, but if they've already reached this far..." She looked out towards the horizon, clearly concerned, mulling it over in silence for quite some time. "Sorry to leave again so suddenly, but I think I need to look into this further." Unfurling her large wings, Mothra left the ground, flapping hard enough to blow the sand beneath her feet around.

The only thing that stopped her was Leo tugging on the hem of her kimono, a slightly dangerous game with the very loose way his mother wore the outfit around her bust. "Can I come with you, mommy? Can I? Can I please?"

"Er...you should probably stay here, sweetie. I don't know what's behind these starfish, it could be dangerous. I don't want you getting in over your head."

"Aw, come on," Leo pouted. "I can handle it! I told you already, I've been practicing my moves!"

"I know that, but I'm worried you might still be too young for something this serious."

"But you said I've got some 'great power' deep within me! Don't I have to learn how to use that? Come on, if I'm gonna be a guardian of the Earth like you one day, I need to know how to fight! Please, mom? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseple-"

"Alright, alright," Mothra relented with a sigh. Despite her status as a "mother of the Earth", she had a very hard time saying "no" to her son. "But I want you to stay close to me, and if it starts to look scary, get out of there."

"I'm not gonna get scared, mommy. I can handle whatever this is!" Letting go of his mother, Leo unfurled his wings and rocketed into the air, bursting with glee. "Come on, let's go! Let's go!" Shaking in anticipation, it was all he could do to wait for his mother to ascend and lead the way. Finally, mom wasn't going to leave him behind while she got to do the cool stuff. It was his first step to becoming a man! He was practically leaving his childhood behind as Infant Island disappeared below the horizon behind them.

However, there was one reminder about what he was leaving behind that Leo couldn't ignore. So engrossed in the prospect of getting to show off his strength to his mother, he had completely forgotten that he was on his way to relieve himself mere minutes ago. And now that he had denied himself the opportunity, his bladder was quick to tell him why that was such a bad idea. Still nothing unbearable, or even uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to be able to ignore it again.

It wouldn't take long to turn back around to take a quick little pit stop before resuming their epic journey, but Leo hardly even entertained the thought. _After all that boasting, I'd look like an idiot if I immediately had to stop just so I could pee! I'm sure this isn't going to take long anyway._ Pushing the need to the back of his mind, the two moth kaiju continued their ocean flight.

* * *

Even as she passed over the tranquil depths, Mothra couldn't completely swallow the lump of worry that had formed in her throat. It wasn't so easy when the cause was multi-faceted. First, while she had learned to cope with it in her many travels, the thought of the endless expanse of water beneath was certainly stomach-turning to a kaiju afraid of the water. Second, she really had no idea what awaited the two when they found the source of the starfish, but she had a bad premonition about it. Third, should they get into a battle without whatever the spawner was, would her little boy be alright?

And fourth, would she be alright? She had really only just touched down on Infant Island, and aside from that short rest, she had been flying to and fro across the seas. She was strong enough to handle that without worry, her wings didn't ache or anything, but that didn't mean she could go forever without a break, for a myriad of other reasons, one in particular. _Perhaps I was too hasty in leaving Infant Island again._ _I could really use a little tinkle break._ Beneath the long skirt of her kimono, Mothra was able to secretly knock her knees together and rub her thighs against one another.

While she had taken her morning piddle before departing the first time, that was very early in the morning, before the sun could even be considered "risen". It felt a little weird to relieve herself while visiting her brother, so even though she was feeling the need while there, she told herself she would hold it until she returned home, to Infant Island. Then she got distracted by seeing her son, and the potential threat, and she temporarily forgot that she needed to pee, only being reminded with a strong pulse from her bladder once the two were well on their way.

By this point, it was too late to fly back, so she had to make a decision: hope they passed by an island to use as a rest stop, or simply relieve herself in the ocean. While that second option would certainly free her bodily functions, should the origin of these starfish be waiting for a fight, if she thought it was awkward to answer nature's call around her brother, it would be twice as uncomfortable to do it with her son right there. Even if she asked him to turn around and cover his ears, he would know exactly what his mother was doing.

 _If we happen to pass by an island, I'll make a stop. And if we don't, I'll just have to manage. And if_ _I can't...well, I'd rather not think about that._ Taking a deep breath, Mothra steeled herself, meditating in flight to push the need to the back of her mind. Problem was, even with her many, many years of expertise that included holding her urine, she couldn't defy nature. She couldn't simply ignore a need as severe as this, at least not through only mental fortitude.

She needed some form of distraction, she didn't want to be on-edge and stressed out when they arrived at their destination, and she'd need to do it the old-fashioned way. "So, what were you doing today, Leo?"

"Huh?" Seems that Leo wasn't paying much attention prior to being addressed, considering his shock at having to participate in a conversation. "I-I said before, I really just played around on the beach practicing new moves, me and Ghogo. I was getting really bored before you came back."

"Oh, sorry, I suppose I forgot." That topic ended quickly, but since Mothra was far from able to overlook her growing desperation, a second question was soon poised. "So, you brushed me off before, but what did the starfish do to you? How did it hurt you?"

"Um, I think it was, like, acid it spat out on me. You know, it hurt, like it was burning, but then Ghogo...you know, peed on it and made it better."

"Mmph!" Leo did say that the injury he had received was all healed, it was on her for not putting it together that Ghogo's special brand of healing was behind the recovery. And now her plan to distract herself from her bladder had backfired, as she now had the exact image of a little urination in her mind's eye. And this one wasn't going away so easily. "I-is that right? W-well t-then, we'll need to be extra careful when we find where these starfish are coming from."

"S-sure." Again, Leo was quick to kill the conversation, meaning Mothra had nothing to occupy herself with.

 _It's not like him to act so distant, especially not after getting so excited over_ _coming._ _Maybe his nerves are getting the better of him?_ She wanted to soothe her son, but she couldn't think clearly enough to give him words of encouragement. In time, the air of worry circling the kaiju infected Mothra, far beyond a simple fear of having an accident. _Is Leo going to be alright? Getting into fights with other monsters is really dangerous, he could get really hurt! Should I tell him to go home? Maybe I should tell him to go home._ She turned her head as far to the side as she could to look at Leo, whose gaze was drawn to the side, inattentive.

 _No. He's not a little baby anymore. Having his mommy with him in his first fight could be a good learning experience, practice for when he's on his own one day. And he was so excited..._ _but what if this monster is really strong? What if his first fight is against Ghidorah?! He could be in real danger! But I'd look really mean if I told him to go home now..._ "Leo, before we get where we're going, just in case there's a big, scary monster waiting, we should review some safety tips. What's the first thing we should do when encountering a stranger that we think might be aggressive?"

* * *

"And you really should run back to the ocean if you feel it's getting too hot. You don't want to be getting heatstroke."

For the last couple hours, Mothra had lectured Leo on proper safety, lessons he had heard plenty of times before. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for his mother's concern, but right now, he really just wanted some quiet time, to focus on keeping his bladder strong. Yet every time he felt like he was able to concentrate, his mom would come in with another piece of wisdom, that he would have to respond to, either to answer a question or just acknowledge that he understood, and his need to pee would grow ever so slightly.

By now, all those "ever so slightlys" had added up, and Leo really needed to go. Though he kept his hands by his sides, very deliberately, he couldn't help but rub his knees ahead and behind, keeping his member pressed tight between his legs. _Please don't look back here, mom._ He didn't want to squirm like this, but he didn't have much of a choice. If he didn't apply external pressure, the internal pressure would overtake him before long.

So, what could he do about it? Chances were starting to look slim that he'd make it the whole way, there and back again, completely dry, so what were his alternatives? He had never ventured far off Infant Island, and even then, very rarely, so he had no clue whether there would be an island on the route that he could use for a short break. And of course, it was way, way too late to go back. But, again, what could he do about it?

The only solution coming to mind was the massive one right below him: the vast ocean. He certainly had a lot of pee in him, but it was mere droplets compared to the ocean. Were he to drain himself, it would hardly make a difference. Even the blue of the ocean would only be disturbed a short while. Or, rather, the red of the ocean. They had flown so far, the starfish population had grown, dense enough that they were flying over a literal red sea.

But just because there would be little visible proof of his deed, that didn't make it right. _I can't just pollute the water like that._ _Mom would be really disappointed in me, and Uncle Battra would be furious if he ever found out!_ _No, I'm supposed to be a protector of the planet, I can't just...dirty its waters like that! Even just once..._ _I can't go making exceptions for myself._ He looked forward at his mother flying ahead, remembering the lessons she had taught him about proper guardian etiquette. And something else. _And I can't..._ _go in front of mom. It'd be so embarrassing..._

Still, even though he knew the thought was wrong, he couldn't stop looking at the ocean, imagining just how much better he would feel if he could just take a whiz here. He could practically see what would be a strong stream flowing into the calm waters, causing ripples to form at the point of impact. Ripples much like the ones undulating on the surface now, actually, the ones currently growing in intensity. And the subtle sound of something rushing through the depths, increasing and ascending.

"Move!" Leo had never heard his mother so frantic, and before he could even understand what she was so panicked about, he hurriedly flapped his wings hard, reeling backwards from the recoil. And just in time, for as soon as he was clear of the rippling circle, it erupted into a massive tornado spout that reached high into the air, the many starfish occupying that space swirled up into the sky, forming a shield of sorts.

It was hard to see into the center of the tower, but even still, Leo could make out a figure: tall, stocky, and wide, with big, fleshy wings. And whatever it was, he was sure it wasn't friendly. However, because of the starfish barrier, he couldn't do anything but watch. His mother was obscured on the other side, so he could only assume she was doing the same.

Before long, the pillar dissipated, and the marine creatures fell with it, leaving nothing more than the mysterious figure floating in the air, fully illuminated by the daytime sun. Leo's initial assessments were correct: this kaiju was a muscular male with wide shoulders and a defined chest, visible through his skintight algae green wetsuit, with joints accented by skin tone patches, only more yellowed. And he had eyes colder than the deepest depths of the ocean, providing just as much pressure with nothing more than a simple glance.

"Who are you," Mothra called, in a stance that said she was ready to fight, both hands extended and crossed in front of her face, eyes not wavering. All of a sudden, Leo remembered that he should prepare his body as well, he held his left hand far in front of his face, fingers pointed upwards and thumb facing himself, while he balled his right hand into a fist and positioned it above his right breast.

Slowly, the kaiju turned in the air, turning his back to Leo as if he weren't even worth thinking about. "So the divine moths remain. Your kind was once more numerous than a mere two, if I'm not mistaken. Have the years been so cruel to your species? If you truly are 'guardians', as you once claimed, your job is far from over. That's why I was created, after all."

"'Created'? Ha! Monsters aren't 'created', they're just born," Leo loudly laughed, though with voice shaking.

The monster didn't even turn to Leo before responding. "They are when there's a specific need in the natural world that nature won't fill."

And Mothra didn't share Leo's objection. "So who are you? Why were you created?"

He was silent for an uncomfortably long time before answering. "Dagahra. Long ago, there were a people called the Nilai-Kanai, the most advanced in the world. They evolved so quickly, they polluted the planet with the waste of their technology. And rather than improve, they decided the better course of action was a creature that would clean up their trash, because no 'guardian' warned them of their folly. That's how I came to be. And I performed my task. I cleaned up garbage. I started with the Nilai-Kanai."

Leo gasped, and his stance loosened a bit, but Mothra didn't falter in the slightest. "So what prompted your return now?"

"I defeated the Nilai-Kanai, but was subsequently sealed by their technology. Fortunately, no prison can contain me forever, so millenia later, I rise again. And my children have had plenty to eat since my awakening."

"C-children?!" Not entirely of his own volition, Leo inched away. "You mean the starfish?! What are they eating?"

Again, Dagahra kept his back turned to the moth boy. "Barem. And they'll consume whatever crosses their path, strengthened by any pollution they can eat. With this world in the state it's in, it won't be long before they've had their fill. Humans will bring about their own destruction, as the natural order requires."

Mothra had kept a stern expression until now, but it fell after hearing that, and she grimaced. "You sound way too much like my brother..."

Not that he disagreed with his mother's assessment, but Leo went in a different direction for his response. "Anyone that threatens the innocent creatures of the Earth has to answer to us! We'll take you down!"

Finally, Dagahra looked at Leo, with a stare that froze Leo to the bone. "So the runt is actually looking for a fight. You're welcome to try, but be prepared to cry to your mother when you retreat. Assuming you live to see that."

It was a harsh thing to say when his mother was hovering right beneath him, one who didn't take kindly to her son being threatened. The two antennae sticking out of her head began to glow, a precursor to her Beam Pulser ability. Catching on to her strategy, Leo also began focusing energy into the triangle of birthmark dots on his forehead, his Crossheat Lasers. Their attacks shot forth simultaneously, two wavy rays from Mothra and three prismatic lasers from Leo, both aimed at Dagahra's large body. Dagahra, meanwhile, simply dropped back beneath the waves with a smirk, allowing the two blasts to harmlessly collide above his head with a flash. And as soon as he submerged, he seemingly vanished.

Though momentarily blinded by the glare, the two moths quickly began searching for their opponent, darting their heads around, rapidly realizing it was a fool's errand. "Do not let your guard down, Leo," Mothra warned, very seriously. "He has the environmental advantage, and he's not looking to be a pushover in a fight. We'll need to be cautious to win." In an effort to close their blind spots, Mothra backed up behind her son, looking in opposite directions with only their wings to separate them.

"I p-promise I'll be c-careful," Leo stuttered. And he was starting to regret coming out here, like he was in way over his head. Leo had lived a very comfortable life on Infant Island, and he had never felt fear anything like this. A sense of bravado was the only thing keeping him from freezing in terror at the prospect of having to fight Dagahra.

And that was far from the only thing keeping him from peak performance. "H-hnh," he squealed, crossing his legs tightly. _A_ _nd I gotta_ _pee!_ _I've never needed to pee so bad in my life!_ Were he unoccupied...well, he never would have let it get anywhere close to this bad if he had the freedom, but if he somehow did become so desperate, he'd be scrambling for some trees by now. His chances were starting to look poor, and some part of him was now rethinking his adamant refusal to pee in the ocean, to eliminate the chance that it could hamper his fighting ability. _How am I supposed to beat Dagahra if I'm barely avoiding having an accident?!_

Too bad that Dagahra wasn't going to make taking a little break easy for reasons beyond his mere presence. Even though two kaiju were searching for him, he still managed to burst forth from beneath the waves undetected. He wasn't able to get behind Mothra, but he still shot upwards to her side, sharply reducing the time she had to prepare for the onslaught of attacks sure to follow from the pulled back fist already at the ready.

However, unknown to Dagahra, Mothra had a specific style of fighting, one that did not prioritize head-on fighting. Because of that, as the right jab came swinging at her, she slid through the air, flowing around the punch, feeling nothing but the wind behind the blow, strong enough to send Leo tumbling away. Mothra couldn't dodge the next fist, a left jab, and could only intercept the attack with her forearm, and while she blocked it without serious damage, she was still forced back by the impact. Because she was being forced back, she could do nothing but counter each attack in a flurry of matching blows of both arms and legs, each collision sending out a wave of power strong enough to keep anyone else away.

Leo could only watch from a distance as his mother engaged in a fierce battle, almost too fast to watch. His eyes continued darting back and forth to follow the flow of the fight, his brow furrowing as worry continued to dig a pit in his stomach. But, if he couldn't get close, for fear of causing interference, then there was only one thing he could do to help. Sticking his right arm out as far as he could, he stretched out his index and pinkie fingers until they were sore, and focused a strong quantity of energy into the limb, causing green lightning to crackle around his sleeve. Though he was shaking, he used his other hand to guide his aim, lining it with Dagahra, and let the pent-up power run wild. "Petite Railgun!"

A perfectly straight bolt of green electricity erupted out at the speed of sound with a deafening echo, with recoil so strong that Leo went zooming back, taking everything he had to stay upright. It was a powerful special move, but he had neglected to take one thing into account: Dagahra was the one on the offensive. He could stop attacking at any time without penalty, and did so, dashing back and dodging the bullet with room to spare. Mothra, on the other hand, had the speeding green lightning zoom a hair past her nose, close enough to feel the heat and hear the static. Her pupils shrunk to the size of grains of sand as her jaw dropped, and she froze.

Even though he had an open shot, Dagahra chose not to continue his pursuit of Mothra, instead turning his attention to Leo. "You're eager to die, aren't you?" Immediately, Leo regretted attempting to muscle in, but there wasn't much he could do now. Dagahra rushed the kaiju boy with a burst that could be mistaken for a sonic boom, and wrapped his large hand around Leo's face, slamming the moth against the surface of the water, which felt like a solid surface under the force, and dunking him under. Leo tried to fight back, but as he was, he couldn't hit hard enough to break the monster's grip.

"Get away from him!" With a mother's fury, Mothra charged in to save her little boy. And flew straight into Dagahra's other hand, held open to catch her in a grip identical to the one binding her son. With two bugs in his clutches, the aquatic kaiju lifted the younger one back into the air, feeling him gasp for breath against his palm, and held the two up at equal height, at which point he slammed their heads together. And while they were both seeing doubles, he dragged them across the waves at Mach 2. Finally, once he tired of skidding kaiju, he skipped them like stones with a thrust and a toss, and they landed with such force that every nearby Barem was pushed far away.

He didn't seem interested in pursuing any further for the time being, leaving Mothra and Leo floating on the surface. Mothra, on her back, groaned. "He's really a league above most."

Face down, Leo's response came out as nothing more than air bubbles. But, whatever he said, he was thinking something entirely different. _It's a good thing I'm already in the water..._ He couldn't be blamed for it, considering how much he was getting the stuffing beaten out of him, with a very full bladder, but a warm jet of urine spurted into his tight black shorts, dissipating in a tiny yellow cloud in the salty water.

He wanted to let the rest out. He really wanted to let the rest of the pee gush out from his poor bladder. It'd certainly allow him to focus a bit more on Dagahra, something that was clearly needed, considering the gap in power. _I...I gotta...I really, really gotta..._ _but I can't make the water all dirty!_ It took a lot longer to convince himself of the moral implications this time, but he kept the high ground regardless.

The momentary loss of control did make one fact abundantly clear, though: this fight needed to end soon. Maybe, just maybe, if this great monster battle was won quickly, Leo could have just enough strength to fly back to Infant Island dry. It was a lot of "ifs" and "maybes", but it was the only light he had, the only outcome that didn't involve doing the unforgivable deed of relieving himself in the water. The only question was, how could he pull it off? _Even mom's getting tossed around by this guy!_ _Even if we work together, what chance do we have? Oh...even if we can win, it's gonna take forever! I'm not gonna be able to hold it!_

Even now, with an oppressive danger looming close, Leo could only muster up the strength to flip himself upright to breathe. _Mom...Mom always said I had a lot of power buried deep inside me. Well, I feel a lot of something, alright!_ _I just need to draw that power out while keeping the other stuff inside. Ha, easy... Can't I catch a break here?!_ No matter how much he grit his teeth, tried to use his resolve to fuel his body, it was all he could do to tilt his head upwards and see Dagahra looking at the two from afar. And see him begin charging towards them. Leo very nearly leaked again at the sight.

And if he didn't leak at that, he most certainly did in surprise at what followed. Just as Dagahra was bearing down upon them, a crossing beam of light came shooting from the dark depths, aimed squarely at the imposing kaiju. Dagahra used his arms to block and power through the blast, until a second followed, and a third, and a fourth, and added together, the pressure sent the monster soaring back with a shout.

Before Leo could even ask what just happened, everything began shaking. The waves that formed as a result would have been enough to sweep them away, were it not for something rising out from beneath the water and lifting them out. Only when he was no longer riding the rolling ripples was Leo able to prop himself up, almost sitting fully upright with his legs splayed ahead. As he quickly discovered when he darted his view around, in as many directions as possible without completely spinning his head.

And he'd never believe it were he not seeing it with his own eyes. A tall stone pyramid rising into the open, water streaming down its many stairs, outlining the carved patterns on the walls. Adorning each of the four sides was a raised statue of a dragon's head on pillars, and from their mouths, the energy beams holding back Dagahra. Leo's mind started going wild with so many rapid thoughts, he was speechless. Mothra was the only one with a vocal observation. "Has this always been resting here?"

"Ggrrghh...you damn Nilai-Kanai," Dagahra roared. "Even now, you think you can control me!" With his sharp teeth bared, the kaiju screamed, his voice nothing but rage, forcefully breaking his guard stance, with a fury strong enough that he no longer paid the beams of the Nilai-Kanai Guardian Towers any mind, even as they made direct contact with his body. Clutching a fist hard enough to draw blood from his palm, and veins outlined on his forehead distinct enough to rupture, Dagahra rushed to the guardian moths again, still screaming.

Both Mothra and Leo saw the beast coming and scrambled to their feet. Leo, however, ran into a little snag along the way. While he was on one knee, that knee resting behind his hips while his foot was as far forward as it could be while keeping his other knee bent, only just lifting his pelvis off the stone floor, his holding strength faltered, only for a moment, but a longer moment than any previous spurt. It still stopped in less than a second, but the warm dampness spread quickly across the front of his pants, and even that tepid temperature sent shivers up his spine when it was in direct contact with his little member. And he froze in place with a blank stare, the light having seemingly disappeared from his eyes.

Even while staggering to her feet, his mother certainly picked up on her son's slow responses. Her eyes darted between Dagahra bearing down on her and Leo kneeling down beside her. Without taking her attention off the impending enemy, she made an order. "Leo, get out of here. Fly away." She gulped, but her stern expression never softened.

"W-what?" Leo climbed to his feet, seemingly now able to completely ignore his discomfort. "Mom, I'm not going to leave you here! You can't beat this guy by yourself!" He wasn't naive enough to think his mother would win this fight with how it was going so far, and while he also realized this would be his only opportunity to get out of here now and stand a chance of relieving his bursting bladder, this was much more important.

She opened her mouth for a retort, but was interrupted by Dagahra's fist-led charge reaching her, aimed squarely at her jaw. With all the grace of someone slipping on the wet stone, Mothra's feet slid out from beneath her, so the punch collided with nothing but her falling hair, and once she landed on her butt, she kicked a leg up as high as her kimono would allow, hitting Dagahra's abdomen with her heel and using her point of leverage, combined with his momentum, to toss the kaiju over her and into the pyramid, opening him up to another blast from the Guardian Towers. But she didn't forget what she was saying before. "Mothra Leo, you are going back to Infant Island right this second!"

He tried, really, but Leo could find no words. _Mom never calls me by my full name..._ _not_ _unless she's being really serious._ With a direct order like that from his mother, he had no choice but to obey. Only problem was, he couldn't get his wings to listen. They had long since folded onto his back, and he couldn't get them to unfurl no matter how hard he tried to force it. _Come on, come on! What's messing me up?!_ Instead, his only means of escape was running away, tripping over his own feet in the process, dashing around the corner of the pyramid, cowering behind one of the Guardian Towers. On the other side of the structure, he could see nothing, but he heard countless, rapid sounds of fierce battle.

Even when he couldn't see, Leo buried his face in the pillar and closed his eyes. _She's still fighting... Mom's still fighting, and I'm hiding in_ _a_ _corner!_ He clutched the grooves of the Guardian Tower, and his legs never stopped shaking. _And I'm gonna wet myself!_ He took one hand off the pillar and instead used it to grip the boyhood bulge on his shorts, just in time to feel another spurt of urine jet out, and now the moisture found its way onto his palm, like his shorts weren't even a barrier, too wet to contain any more pee. "A-aah!" He crossed his knees over one another, squeezing his legs together tight enough that it started to hurt, adding to the burning sensation of a boiling flood barely being contained at the base of his privates.

The square, stone, carved pillar hardly resembled a round, wooden, bark-covered tree trunk, but the more Leo looked at it, the more he began to visualize what would, in the best of circumstances, be his prime choice on where to answer nature's call. He knew, it still wasn't at all an "acceptable" place to go, but to a kid drowning in desperation, the similarities to somewhere okay were overwhelming. Much like how he would watch his golden stream snake between the cracks of a tree's bark, Leo could picture those same exact fluid mechanics taking place in the patterned carvings of the tower. "Gah!" Cue another leak, trickling down his leg.

 _Agh, I gotta go worse than ever before!_ _If I don't go now, I'll never make it!_ Taking his other hand off the pillar, absolutely sure that his other hand kept its death grip on his lower half, he took the elastic waist of his shorts in the gap between thumb and fingers, stretching it forward and shoving it down, beginning to show what laid beneath his pants to the sun's rays. _I can't believe I'm about to do this... Mom is right over there, she could see me at any moment... And Dagahra would have free reign to take me down if he caught me going tinkle! But I can't help mom beat him if I'm only barely stopping myself from having an accident, so I have to do this!_ He grit his teeth and reached down his pants to pull his penis out, but all throughout, his legs never stopped shaking.

A mere fraction of a second before he pulled his dripping tip into the open, Leo finally realized. _It's not because I need to pee. At least, not all of it. I'm...I'm scared._ _Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I could die! Me and...and mom could die..._ He looked down at his shaft, twitching in his grasp, expecting release soon. _Mom could die, and I'm more worried about going pee?! How am I supposed to grow up and protect the world, when I can't even protect my mom right there?!_ _Mom would never put herself before me, so I gotta do the same! I have to go help her, whatever it takes!_ Shoving his little guy back into his shorts, Leo looked at the Guardian Tower he was moments away from showering one final time, wistfully. _But I really hope I can still hold it..._ With a newfound resolve, he unfurled his wings and took off, over the summit of the Nilai-Kanai Temple. With a hand still on his groin, of course.

* * *

 _Stay safe, Leo._ Dagahra had now recovered, facing Mothra down from on high, and the two were currently staring each other down. _So long as you're safe, Leo,_ _I can_ _do what needs to be done._ Her fist tightened and her legs crossed beneath her clothes. _Or rather, most of what needs to be done._ This wasn't the first time she had been in this exact kind of tight spot, but she had rarely been so desperate, either in a fight or out of one.

The guardian moth could no longer ignore the massive bulge on her stomach, a clear sign that she was pent-up with more urine than she could fathom. If one was looking out for it, they would most certainly be able to spot the protruding lump from the outside. And the mass of liquid was so heavy, it seemed like all of her movements were performed while stuck in mud. Her bladder was burning a hole in her abdomen, a tidal wave held back by nothing more than her willpower, seeing as those muscles were screaming impending failure.

She wouldn't ever verbally admit it, but this kaiju didn't exactly have the strongest bladder. She could hold her own when it came to capacity, but as she filled more and more, she found it more difficult to focus on anything else, so by now, it was a miracle there was anything besides pee on her mind. Yet, ironically enough, if it weren't for the distraction, she'd have broken down long ago, mentally.

And there was something else, more externally visceral, to make Mothra feel uncomfortable. Because she had been struggling with her full bladder for so long, while also fighting one of the toughest opponents she had ever faced, she had leaked no minuscule amount. There seemed to be a constant trail of urine trickling down her legs, to say nothing of the large yellow splotches now soaked into the inner lining of her kimono. Any time it brushed against her crotch or her rear, she was reminded of how much she had already wet herself.

 _Maybe I really should wet myself. Then I could fight with everything I have. I mean, it won't be any better if I lose, and if I win, it would be worth a little accident._ _So maybe I should..._ There wasn't much in the way of cons to purposefully drenching herself, she had even made up her mind on the matter, so one would expect to see a puddle begin forming at her feet as her orange kimono sprouted a water stain. But it never came. She stayed dry. Well, as dry as she was already. Mothra was a very refined woman, it wasn't so easy to purposefully demean herself.

And she didn't have time to force it, because Dagahra wasn't the patient sort. Jumping high into the air from his perch, he opened his mouth, revealing a purple glow at the back of his throat, and the blast fired with speed and force to propel him into further ascension. With no time to properly prepare, Mothra could only wrap her wings around her body as a defense mechanism. Lucky for her, this wasn't a simple act of reducing damage to her main body, for her wings were more than simple wings, with their scales glistening in the sun. Dagahra's Irabushan Beam hit the mark, and reflected off Mothra's scales. However, her hasty shielding of herself and poor footing meant the blast instead fired off into the distance, and her balance was thrown off. In danger of falling backwards into the water, she straightened her wings against her back and steadied herself.

But Dagahra wasn't done. Once Mothra was no longer covering her eyes with her wings, Dagahra rocketed down, foot first in a devastating divekick. And this time, there was nothing Mothra could do to avoid it, she could only close her eyes and prepare for his heel to dig into her stomach. And she'd definitely pee herself then. _So long as Leo isn't around to see his mother in that state._

"Grawrgh!" But the blow never came. Because, when Mothra opened her eyes once more, Dagahra had been forced to the floor by a ring of blue energy slamming into him from above. Then came a second, and a third, and an onslaught commenced, basically keeping the monster pinned. Every time he tried to move, another blast would come down like a meteor.

Mothra had never seen an ability like this, so once it had set in that someone was helping her, her head tilted upwards. She almost blinded herself because of it, as the attacker was silhouetted in front of the sun, building a ball of power between hands above their head. All their features were obscured by brightness, but Mothra had a nagging feeling she recognized the figure, large wings more distinct than their actual body. While she was still putting the pieces together, he shouted. "Shine Strike Buster!" He put his cupped hands forward, firing a burst of energy with enough power to cause a large explosion as it hit Dagahra, kicking up debris and splashes of water.

Once she heard the voice, there was no mistaking it. "Leo, what are you still doing here?!"

The young kaiju landed next to his mother, entering a fighting pose. "I'm not going to leave you, mom! We'll take him on together!"

"Leo..." Mothra didn't know how to respond to her son's disobedience. _It's good that you're so willing to protect another, but this isn't the time! Dagahra could kill you! If he's going to kill someone, it should be me!_ "Leo, I'm not saying that your attitude is wrong, but I meant it! Get out of here!" Her voice was shaky, a fear that she never wanted to exhibit.

"No!"

"Leo! Listen to your mother!" Having such a usually well-behaved boy, this could be the first time she needed to discipline her child.

"I'm not gonna be able to protect the planet if I can't even protect you! You think it's better to die by yourself, protect me so I can haunted by the thought that I could have helped you?! I'm staying! You can't tell me 'no'!" This was such a stark departure from his usually easy-going, happy-go-lucky self, now his eyes were alight with resolve, a strength shining deep from his soul. Mothra no longer had the heart to argue.

Not that she would have had the time to begin with. "Graaaaaaggh!" From within the smoke, Dagahra roared, dissipating the clouds that surrounded him. With his vision unobscured, he shot a glare of death in Leo's direction. "So that attack was you, runt? It would seem I've underestimated you to now. Well, no more! Take comfort in knowing that you're worthy of being on the receiving end of my full strength." Leaning forward for a brief moment, he dashed forward so fast that he appeared to melt into a blur. He only reappeared when his fist was buried in Leo's chest, who was doubled over and wrapped around Dagahra's arm, gasping for breath. And he stayed in that position for a solid few seconds before the impact of the punch caught up with him, and sent him flying into the distance with a sonic boom.

Mothra wouldn't fall for the same trick. When the monster came for her next, she caught his fist with two open palms, but still needed to deal with the momentum behind the blow. Momentum enough to make her slide across the wet pyramid platform, but it did put some distance between the two, allowing enough time before Dagahra's next attack for Mothra to halt his advance with a kick to the side of the leg, to be followed by a swift palm to the face when her attacker fell.

And that's when Mothra made a vital discovery to this fight. _Don't use kicks, don't use kicks!_ As her legs separated, a jet of urine squirted out, on a clean path to drench into the ankle hem of her kimono. And in the aftermath, a couple extra dribbles found their way out of her urethra, to say nothing of the permanent wetness her privates were currently characterized by. _This is bad...I've never needed to relieve myself this urgently, I'd have always wet myself by now._

The thought once again crossed her mind to have an accident, even more tempting this time. The only reason she didn't go through with it was Leo bolting back into action, punching Dagahra in the cheek at light speed, hitting like a missile, his arm crackling with blue lightning, causing sparks to emanate off the sheet of water coating the pyramid. And Dagahra barely moved. Before Leo could even fully process that this attack was ineffective, his extended arm was taken into Dagahra's grip, who swung the boy around and threw him at his mother.

"I've got you!" Mothra caught Leo in her embrace, preventing the two from taking a spill, and quickly regretted it thanks to a spill of her own. Because of the way Leo landed against his mother, tilted in such a way that he was sideways, his elbow stabbed Mothra in the side, jostling her stretched bladder. "Ggnghgh!" _It isn't his fault, he didn't mean_ _to do that, he doesn't even know that you need to go._ She needed to keep repeating thoughts she already knew, because it was a better alternative than letting her mind flood with the image of her massively bursting bladder. If she were to even entertain those thoughts now, her adrenaline would wear off and she'd almost surely explode. Even resisting, the sharp pain forced her to the ground, shivering, unable to move.

All the while, Leo jumped back into the fray, with all the ferocity of a wild beast. No matter how much Dagahra fought back, Leo did not relent. His opponent came in swinging, arms and legs striking with spring-like speed and precision, but Leo bobbed and weaved out of the way of each blow, beginning to bring to light one advantage he held over the aquatic kaiju: speed. Even while avoiding Dagahra's onslaught, he still found the openings to deliver a few blows of his own, a lightning aura now circling his form. Dagahra even managed to pin Leo to the wall at one point, holding him against the stone with his forearm to the moth's throat, but Leo snaked his body to avoid the punch that followed, feeling the pyramid crack behind him, and headbutted himself to freedom.

Mothra watched as her son, burning with passion for the fight, was starting to take the upper hand, and she had an epiphany. _He really has grown up, hasn't he?_ Leo would always be her little boy, but maybe she had wrongfully assumed he'd always be the kid she'd raised. She'd always kept him on Infant Island, taught him caution, limited the time he'd spend around his uncle, for fear of Battra's attitude rubbing off, all for Leo's safety, pushing off the day she'd trust him with responsibility. And here he was, fighting with everything he had for the good of the planet, and his loved ones. _No, he's not my baby anymore._ Even in this fight to the death, Mothra smiled, proud.

Yet, even as she watched in awe at her son's hidden talent, she could still tell that this was Leo's first fight. Though fast, his movements were stiff, and there was an uncomfortably long gap between moves. Should Dagahra wise up and use his own strengths to make up for his sluggish style, Leo would be in trouble. He needed somebody to watch his back, cover his weaknesses, and Mothra was the only one that could. With her muscles stiff and weak, and her veins full of ice, she put one foot in front of the other, straining to close the distance and join the fray.

As she crawled ahead, Leo and Dagahra's battle began spinning the two around, resulting in Leo unwittingly having his back turned to his mother. _That's...perfect, actually._ With a sharp backhand slap, Dagahra knocked Leo against the pyramid, now dazed and slumped over. And, without the moth boy in front of him, Dagahra could see the moth mother, kneeling behind where her son previously stood, already pouncing with a clenched fist. She was so far into the attack, in fact, that she had almost punched Leo in the back of the head before he was unceremoniously pushed aside. And now her fist connected with Dagahra's face, with a satisfying crack, suggesting that her punch broke the kaiju's nose, a conclusion strengthened by the blood that began to trickle from his nostrils. He wiped it off with the back of his hand, looking over the proof of injury with wide eyes. He didn't start moving again until Leo came back to his senses, taking a stance next to his mother. "You've crossed the line, insects. It's time I stop playing around."

Of everything that had happened today, that one statement was the scariest thing Leo had heard. "P-playing around?"

Saying nothing more, Dagahra shoulder-tackled Leo. The breath flew from the moth's lungs and his ribs began screaming in pain. The only reason they didn't fracture was Leo's light weight knocking him off his feet at the point of impact, so he went tumbling back instead of taking the damage, landing on his back, his upper half past the floor and laying on the temple's incline, groaning.

"Leo!" With no hesitation, Mothra turned her back to her opponent to run to her son's aid. However, no sooner did she complete her pivot that a set of fingers wrapped around her neck from the back, hoisting her into the air. The hold didn't have the leverage to choke her, but it kept her restrained, and no amount of flailing at the enemy behind her loosened his grip. Of course, the restrained nature of her movements as she fought not to soak herself wasn't helping her chances. Held aloft, a couple drops of her bodily fluids trickled down her feet and fell onto the stone beneath.

Leaning upright, shaking, Leo struggled to even open his eyes again. But, once he had, they shot open with anger, his pupils quivering. "Hey, let go of mom," he shouted, forcing himself up onto his hands and knees.

Dagahra grinned. "You seem to be forgetting something, runt."

By now, Leo had a foot on the ground, only just starting to stand. "Forgetting what?"

"I'm not fighting alone!" Like his voice called it, as soon as Dagahra made his declaration, a massive tidal wave grew behind Leo. The mist passed him by, past the corner of his eye, before the wall crashed down on him. The pressure would already be enough to force him back down to the floor, but that was far, far from the worst part of the tsunami, for the seawater was red, a sea dyed with the bloodlust of countless Barem. And with no way to escape, as many of the starfish as could cover the little moth's body suctioned on.

"Leo! LEO!" Mothra called out to the pile of starfish that was once her son, barely able to make out his shape, the only visible characteristic remaining being his green eyes, dimly shining through small gaps. _If Dagahra made those things, they're way too dangerous! They're going to do something horrible to my little boy!_ Fueled by an even greater desire, she began struggling again, desperate to break free.

And Dagahra wasn't having that. "Ggngh, you're too feisty. I think it's time you learned your place. Sear it into your mind that the might of the ocean far outpowers you, for the few moments remaining to you." Taking his time, he carried Mothra down to the water, out until he was waist-deep. Mothra knew what was coming. _No..._ It was all she could do to think even that much before her head was shoved beneath the surface, not deep, but far beyond any chance of breathing. She tried once more to break free, powered by the desires for victory, her son's safety, and not dying. Yet, even with all of that, the most she could muster was frantic splashing. Eventually, the futility began to set in, and her thrashing grew less and less violent. _Leo, forgive me..._

* * *

 _MOM!_ Leo wanted to scream for his mother, rush to her side, but he couldn't move at all, coated with Barem. Forced to his knees, he could do nothing but watch as his mother drowned. This was the most horrifying image he could possibly imagine, happening right before his eyes, unable to step in no matter how much he forced his muscles to overpower the starfish. It was agony, every step of it. The injuries he sustained in the fight began to catch up with him now that he could no longer move. The suction cups of the Barem affixed to his skin and clothes. The mental anguish of the scene playing out before him. And, of course, his bladder so stretched out that it felt as if it could rupture through his stomach soon, with his kidneys soon to follow. But that last one was somehow pretty minor in the grand scale of things.

Then the Barem attacked. Acid began secreting from their pores, and while it did little to his clothes, every inch of his exposed skin began burning. No one would possibly blame him for leaking a considerable amount of urine in response to the pain, enough that the whole front of his shorts was now soaked in his fluids (though it was already most of the way there beforehand). Of course, it did nothing to loosen the Barem stuck to his pants.

But Leo didn't care. _Mom... I have to help mom! I just...need my body to move!_ He struggled, he strained, yet he couldn't even twitch underneath this living veil. _Darn it! Where's that "great power" I'm supposed to have?! We're both going to die if I can't find it now!_ _Come on! I can't let this monster get away with it!_ It was hard to find his inner, radiating self when all he could feel inside was a boiling load of pee throwing him off. Yet, no matter how many times his intense desperation distracted him, no matter how many times a stabbing pain warned him not to even think about his bladder, he wouldn't stop trying.

It was this combination of physical and mental anguish, this absolute need for strength, that brought out an incredible force from within, far more than could be contained by his small body, meaning it had nowhere to go but all around. "HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" With a blinding light and galeforce winds born of pure power, all the Barem latched onto Leo were instantly vaporized, with not even their molecules remaining. The wave continued outwards for miles, killing every Barem in the sea that felt it, breaking their bodies apart.

Even Dagahra was thrown off-balance by this display. "Grawgh! W-what was that?!" He hadn't been looking in that direction, occupied by his own sadism, and even knowing something was happening, he could barely look. The spot where one of his opponents once stood was now the center of a typhoon, with an unnatural light shining, and all the water close to the spot boiling from exposure to so much energy, creating a steam haze.

Then, the curtain faded, and standing in that spot, the source of so much energy, was Mothra Leo standing tall. The same kid he had been fighting, but far different. His hair, previously a mossy green, was now the bright blue of a cloudless sky. His unfurled wings, which prior to now were colored with natural green and brown tones, now shone with a brilliant rainbow. And his eyes, his eyes were the most striking of all, beyond a simple green-to-blue color change. Leo had already shown the light of a warrior in those eyes, but now, he was infinitely worse. The tranquil fury that laid behind those eyes now was not that of a simple kaiju. This was the wrath of a living Earth, using its protector as its vessel. A pure, composed fury of a vengeful guardian.

Dagahra did nothing. For the first time in his life, he felt fear. He was frozen in place, it was only his weight that was keeping Mothra underwater at this point. Something Leo would not stand for. The guardian moth boy, in the blink of an eye, was replaced with an afterimage, and the real Leo already had his fist in Dagahra's stomach. Dagahra didn't react for several seconds, so in shock at the speed at which the punch was delivered, until he coughed up blood and dropped his hold on Mothra. Mothra quickly pulled her head above water, choking and heaving up the salty liquid. It was all she could do to roll over and watch while floating on her back.

"How dare you... How dare you!" The aquatic monster swung a powerful fist at Leo's neck, intending to break it, and he hit exactly where he wanted to. But Leo didn't budge in the slightest. There was a resulting gust of wind that would have been strong enough to demolish a building, yet Leo kept staring into his soul, with his newfound arctic glare. Then, while the fist was still connected, Leo replaced himself with another afterimage, but Dagahra only realized the switch when a foot kicked him in the back of his head at the exact same moment, a dive kick that sent him crashing into the floor, leaving a crater in the stone.

Whether it was a way of showing moral superiority, or ego, Leo did nothing to restrain Dagahra as he laid on the ground, beaten and broken. He just watched the monster struggle to get up with all his fractured bones, crawling and slumping back into the water with a pitiful splash. Being a creature of the water, his intense injuries did not prevent him from swimming away, though slow enough that he could be tracked by the naked eye.

Leo wasn't about to just let him retreat, however. He steadied his stance and put both hands by his sides, tensing his fingers as hard as he could without bursting his blood vessels, he closed his eyes and began focusing power into his palms, glowing with radiant light. Then, he thrust them both forward, touching at the wrist with hands cupped. "Sparkling Pileload." Blue lightning began striking from the sky several times, making a straight line from Leo to Dagahra. Each impact split the ocean in two, creating a canyon between walls of water, until it reached its target. This time, a massive cyan column, pulsing with electricity, came crashing down on Dagahra, raising him up towards the center, all the while convulsing with constant blows of energy everywhere on his body.

And once it was over, the column compressed towards the middle, concluding with an explosion that sent tall waves outwards, and sent Dagahra rocketing, with a trail of smoke, to the summit of the Nilai-Kanai Temple. The Guardian Towers turned their beams on him once more, now too weak to shrug them off. "KRRGGAAAGGHHHH! RUNT! MAY YOU PERISH, SLOW AND AGONIZING!" The source of his life, the Nilai-Kanai soon brought about Dagahra's death, as he exploded from the blasts, leaving nothing behind but his memory.

Leo stared at the spot where his enemy met his end for several seconds, and only after making absolutely sure that the fight was over did he relax. His body loosened and his eyes relaxed, dropping the rage he had carried. A simple switch, and he was back to his usual cute self, just with new coloration. "Hah...hah...I did it. Hey, I did it! Mom, I did it!" He looked around, spinning around, and eventually found Mothra with her hands gripping on the edge of the pyramid floor he was standing on, climbing her way back up. "Mom!" He reached down and pulled his mother out of the ocean, no effort needed.

Mothra was dripping salt water head to toe as she got back up, but notably, uncharacteristically, she kept her distance from her son. "L-Leo...what just happened? You were...you weren't you..."

 _I was scared! I was angry! I didn't know what I was doing! I did what needed to be done!_ He had so many explanations for his brutal actions, but now that the fight was over and he had begun to decompress, the adrenaline coursing through his veins more than blood was thinning, bringing back to light the intense, yet irrelevant, pain it had suppressed. _And I'll die if I don't pee RIGHT THIS SECOND!_ One more spurt squirted out, and instinctively, Leo knew that he was on the very precipice. One moment of hesitation, one singular extra drop of urine, and his bladder would explode.

But there were no trees on the Nilai-Kanai Temple in the middle of the ocean, no bushes for any sort of privacy, nowhere it was actually okay to do his business. Even the pillars he had come so close to relieving himself on weren't exactly permissible. _What am I supposed to do? I can't wet my pants here, but there's nowhere else I can pee! I can't use the ocean...I-I can't...I...I... I HAVE TO! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!_

"L-Leo? Is something wrong?" Mothra was watching from the side, and it wasn't hard to imagine why she was so worried. Her son had shown a new, violent side along with his never-before-seen transformation, and once he had calmed down, he had completely frozen. Fear welled up inside her, an idea that Leo had burned himself out with that surge of power. After all, his only movement was a twitching hand.

That soon changed. His trembling hand, along with his opposite hand, rushed to his crotch and squeezed hard, with the incredible strength he now possessed, to the point where his sensitive parts began to feel sore behind the burning need to whiz. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Screaming his head off, Leo bolted for the edge of the platform, facing the gentle waves of the ocean, the splashing of the waves creating a noise that pushed Leo into doubling over, fighting a great battle within his body, one where the internal pressure was greater than the geyser of water his pants would soon become.

But he was so close, he wasn't stopping now. Without any of the earlier shame or hesitation, he took both hands off his groin, gripping the frontmost portion of his shorts' waistband in his right palm as each finger clutched it, while his left hand shot beneath his bottoms to keep his boyhood squeezed, feeling a spurt of hot urine spatter against his palm, even beneath the glove he wore. The sides of his forearms were used to shift his waist scarf into a more favorable position, where the least covered his front, but it was a bit of a futile effort with the white garment already having a yellow blot.

Crying out in pain, tears pouring down his cheeks, Leo shoved the front of his shorts down past his privates, allowing it to cradle and rest beneath his junk, as his other hand whipped his trembling penis out and forward, now holding onto the shaft with two fingers and his thumb, aiming it as close to a perpendicular angle against his body as he could, given the pressure he was under. It didn't really matter, because the golden flow erupted from his tip as soon as it was exposed, gushing with such power that it easily flew into the great blue sea, landing with a loud splash and many droplets flying off the impact point in all directions. There was even recoil in his member, under the power of the pee.

While the volume of urine pouring from poor Leo was incredible, he was not in a pleasant mood as the torrent raged. For one thing, he wasn't draining at any rapid pace, the bulge on his stomach remaining evident and obvious, it probably made up several metric tons of his weight right now. But also, simply having the chance to relieve himself, fill the ocean with his steaming urine, wouldn't immediately erase the agony he still felt. His bladder had been so swollen and bloated before it began slowly voiding, not only could it have been permanently injured, but it remained no less full no matter how much of his yellow, cloudy bodily fluid voided itself. And coming after the events he had lived through today, saying that this hurt was a bold statement.

Breathing so quickly his lungs could barely process the oxygen before another exhale, Leo continued to shiver and sob as his penis remained a localized waterfall. The pee that burst out was rushing quickly enough to match that description, though he had achieved far more distance. A thick foam built on the water's surface, soon obscuring the view of the sea wherever it spread. Each of the tiny bubbles popping might as well have been a thunderbolt with how guilty it made Leo feel, and the roaring echo of his pee stream crashing against the hard surface threatened to deafen all within a hundred-mile radius. At least he couldn't smell it, with how far away everything besides the urine rushing from his privates was congregated, but that was little comfort. His eyes closed slowly, shamefully, his bottom lip quivered, and his chest heaved as he choked back wails.

That left Mothra as the only one bearing witness to her son's most mortifying moment. Not that she wanted to, no parental instinct was required to tell just how much this hurt her son, She had seen him pee many times during his life, such was the fate of a mother, so she knew better than anyone how much he must have been bursting, ready to pop for what must have been an eternity. Instantly, however strange Leo had acted today, all now made sense within her mind.

That is, if Mothra had her mind on anything besides one base desire: her own brimming bladder. She had also fought Dagahra while on the verge of an accident, bearing with an ocean of her creation, and had even leaked no small quantity in the chaos. True, she had managed to stabilize her desperation towards the end, intending to find someplace better to pee once all was said and done, but that plan was long since gone as soon as she saw Leo peeing a storm. For a solid one or two seconds, Mothra didn't just leak, she full-out wet her kimono, creating a yellow stain deep enough to be visible from the outside, and not just a small splotch of it. Only the most ardent of muscle tightening prevented her liquid contents from spilling all over her legs, but the threat of just that hung mere hairs above her head.

From what she could see, there was only one way out of this predicament. Loosening the obi sash tied around her waist, she parted the center seam of her kimono and spread the flaps wide, letting the wind blow against her smooth, water-coated thighs and dribbling privates, chilling the layer of liquid like ice against her skin. Against everything she had felt today, though, this was nothing. It wasn't slowing her down in her mad dash to Leo's left, thrusting her hips forward, spreading her privates with two fingers as her other hand kept her clothes out of wet's way.

Urine soon starting gushing from Mothra, enough to make it crystal clear she was a desperate guardian. Granted, it was hard to be too impressed when her son, only just over half her height, was easily passing her in the distance maintained by his pee, though Mothra had the advantage on the size of her stream, thanks to female anatomy. Taken by itself, however, it was incredibly strong, and it was still clear there were two bursting kaiju here.

Though Leo might have wished there was only one, at most. He had missed the footsteps of his approaching mother over the cacophony of his own whiz, but so close to his ears, he couldn't possibly miss the hissing and splashing of a second, urgent pee right next to him. Even when his head jerked to the side and saw his mom with his own eyes, he didn't believe it. He didn't think it weird that she was standing while doing so, being too sheltered to know how women usually peed, but even if he did, it would be the least of his worries. His collected, elegant, responsible mother, peeing in the open right next to her son, it didn't add up. The only thing saving him from mentally breaking was the placement of Mothra's hands, sparing him the sight of his mother's genitals.

Mothra didn't have much of a defense, either. When she turned to look at her son, careful to maintain eye contact and never look down, all she could do was awkwardly smile and halfheartedly giggle, "I...I really needed to go, too."

 _Mom, what are you doing?! This...this is wrong! I'm doing something awful, you shouldn't be polluting the ocean with me! Oh, what kind of guardians are we?_ Leo had so many objections racing around in his head, but he was too shocked to use any of them. While his mouth had previously been open due to frequent, deep panting, it stayed open now with his jaw agape, and with a blush burning as fiery as his boiling urine, he quickly looked down at his own parts instead.

By this point, Leo wanted nothing more than to just stop, hold the rest in until he got home, but he knew that was an impossibility without even trying. He had been relieving himself for over half a minute, but there was no relief to be found. For as much as the river raged, it seemed there was a great ocean awaiting its turn. His bladder must have shrunk some by now, the lump on his stomach did appear to have decreased some, but it still felt painfully full. Or maybe it just hurt because he had nearly brought it to rupture, and it would hurt like this forever. _I deserve it for being stupid, waiting so long that I have to...do it like this._ Somberly, all he did was let his vision blur as he hung his head in abject shame, not making a peep besides his pee. _And I even made mom do it with me. She just doesn't want me to do this alone, like it'll make me feel better._

Aside from the din of two raging hoses, that made Mothra's occasional moans the only non-ambient sound to be heard, who was, to put it lightly, in better spirits than her son. Her stream wasn't as focused or as accurate, many drops falling off the primary torrent on its way to the ocean's surface, more foam than blue on this side of the temple, but since aim didn't matter when the largest body of water was her target, she let her body's reprieve bring her relaxation. True, her urethra burned with the intense heat of the urine rushing through the tiny pipes, and her bladder was still quite distended, the flushing of so much golden rain was beginning to resonate with a pleasing harmony. "Phhhhheeeeeeewwwwww..."

This specific brand of chaos notwithstanding, things were calm for the following minute, nothing to see besides two peeing divine moths. But, once those extra sixty seconds had passed, even that began to change, and Mothra's gushing flow began to lose steam. The splatter became more prevalent as the power required to keep the tinkle strong dissipated, and the yellow cloud in the water began tracing a path back to her and the temple when she couldn't keep up the distance, and it began landing closer and closer, in a steady line.

Finally, what was previously such a violent pee coming from a powerful kaiju was nothing more than a gentle tinkle, falling in disconnected drops at her feet. Soon enough, it was difficult to tell when she still had urine voiding her bladder, or whether the drips were just strays, glued to her skin and nearby folds, but even that well ran dry before long. "Hah...oh, what a relief." With one last sigh, Mothra thrust her hips forward several times, shaking them from side to side, freeing whatever still stubbornly stuck to her.

Soon, it became clear that, no matter her convulsions, she would never be comfortably dry like this. "I suppose now's a good a time as any to bathe, once we return." Since she had no way to clean herself off any further, she made haste in making herself decent, dropping her kimono back into place, and tying her belt tight once more. It wasn't comfortable, feeling the cooling pee stain on the inner layer of her attire, gently brushing against her groin and rear end, but she'd live. "I'll certainly need to wash my clothes, as well."

Around this time, Leo's seemingly bottomless bladder had reached its limit, and his river began landing closer. Yet, even as he grew weary, his pee stayed remarkably stable in its flight, until his flaccid member was pointing the spray onto the sloped stone wall right in front of his toes, close enough that it splashed back onto his feet. Tensing and holding his eyes shut, the moth boy squeezed out one final surge of power, reigniting his stream with range, until there was nothing but small golden sprinkles falling from his tip.

With no care or hesitation, Leo shoved his penis back into his pants as soon as he was finished, but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned about the wetness. On the contrary, he had leaked so much during the fight, half of his black shorts were soaked in now-cold urine. _How did I still almost die of_ _holding_ _pee after losing that much in my pants?_ His little shaft stuck to the damp clothing, as did everything else in the area. _Just what I deserve._

He found the strength to look up again, bringing to his attention the final state of the section of ocean he had relieved himself in. A massive cloud, a dirty yellow, shone beneath the waves, glistening in the sunlight, where it had totally overtaken the blue everywhere it touched, a region growing larger and larger by the second. The inner half of that fog was masked by an off-white foam above, bobbing with the tide as it slowly, very slowly popped and shrunk. The pit in Leo's stomach grew three times heavier looking over the destruction.

"Hey, Leo?" And he couldn't escape his comeuppance for even a second, not with his responsible mother right next to him, as she had just reminded by speaking up. _I'm gonna be in so much trouble...but I won't run away from it._ Turning, he looked up at his mother, braced for her stern, disappointed gaze. But that wasn't what he saw. "You're not hurt, are you? Do you feel better now, little man?" Mothra spoke with the same gentle eyes she always had for her son, with that warm smile she was so perfect at making.

 _I don't deserve this... I don't deserve her kindness..._ Leo's chest tightened, his bottom lip quivered, and all the misery he had choked back came up his throat in one unstoppable surge. "I'm soooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!" Tears pouring down his cheeks, he buried his face in his mother's stomach, shaking his head and spreading the moisture around. "I'm so, so sorry, I really am! I didn't mean to!"

"S-sorry? Sorry about what? I mean, sure, you got a little out of control, but that's no-"

"I'm sorry for peeing in the ocean and polluting it! I know it was wrong, really bad, unforgivable, but it was the only thing I could think of, I really couldn't hold it any longer! I won't do it again, I promise! You can punish me if you want, you should, I deser-"

Leo's confession was cut off when his face was pulled tightly into his mother's belly, as her arms firmly embraced him and her wings covered them like a blanket. "Shhh, sshhsshhsshhhhhhhhh. It's okay, it's okay." Mothra took a hand off Leo's back and used it to tenderly stroke his hair. "Tell mommy everything."

"W-well...I-I thought I had to pee when we left, but I didn't want to say anything because I thought it'd make me look stupid, and I thought I could hold it, but then I had to go really bad when we got here, and I just couldn't wait any longer when the fight was over, s-so I-"

"So you were holding it the entire fight? Were you in pain because of it?"

"Y-yeah, it was hard to concentrate on Dagahra. But that doesn't excuse what I did! I should have tried really hard to wait, or done something earlier, or, or..."

Mothra's gentle petting continued, in a soothing rhythm. "Do you really think what you did was that bad?"

"Huh? O-of course it was bad! All the ocean life gets hurt when their home gets polluted, and we're their guardians, we can't go back on protecting them!"

"So, do you think I'm bad for what I just did?"

This time, Leo didn't respond, at least not right away. It was easy enough to feel guilty over his own actions, but as soon as he was asked to assign guilt to someone else, his mother no less, he couldn't justify it. "W-well...you only did it because I did, right? Like, you just wanted to make me feel better."

"Well...I would have done that for you, certainly, but it wasn't my motivation this time. I promise you, I wasn't kidding with what I said while we were...relieving ourselves. I won't show you, of course, but even with my little dip in the water towards the end of the battle, there's still quite the yellow stain in my clothes. You weren't the only one caught a little short."

Leo pushed himself away from his mother. Maybe because he just realized his head was dangerously close to where her pee stain might be, but more to look at her, incredulously. "B-but...wouldn't that make you bad? Why would you let that happen?! You should know better!"

Mothra knelt down so that she could look Leo straight in the eyes, at equal height. "Leo, you're not wrong in your belief as to the moral code of a guardian, and I want you to know that I'm very proud of you for recognizing that. But, even if that's the role we serve, that doesn't mean we have to follow it to the letter every single time."

Leo's confusion did not diminish. "What do you mean?"

"Both of us made a mistake when we came out here while needing to go, and we should strive to not repeat that. But the fact of the matter is that we were holding a lot with no good place to do anything with it, and that's bad too. Holding it in for too long can really hurt you, and I care about your safety more than anything else. If you had asked me what you should do before you starting peeing, I would have told you to go in the ocean too. We were both so desperate, it's okay to make an exception to the rules. So long as we both learn from it and take steps to not let it happen again. I'm just as guilty as you are, I really should have taken a quick break when I came back to Infant Island."

"So...what do we do?"

"We made a mistake, and that's okay. Let's both promise that we should both try to answer nature's call before we go on a long flight, and if we suddenly have to go in the middle of one, don't let shame get in the way of letting the other know, so we can make a little detour or something. Okay?" Leo looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet, staying silent, so Mothra reached out and rustled his hair. "You did too good a job today to put yourself down over this."

This time, Leo looked back up, the spark of excitement in the backs of his eyes. "You...you really think I did a good job."

"You didn't give up, even against an opponent far stronger than you, and you refused to leave me behind, even when I asked. And you managed to finally tap into that power I knew you had! I know I said it already, but I am very, very proud of you, Leo."

"E-even with what I did after I transformed?"

"Well...I know you were under a lot of stress, so we'll just take it as a sign to work on your temper a bit. It's okay to get fired up, but don't be cruel, okay?"

It felt like it had been an eternity, but finally, Leo smiled again. "Yeah! I promise, I'll do my best! Thanks, mom!" He rushed back in and hugged his mother again, who was more than eager to reciprocate in kind. That is, until he looked out at the horizon, and his enthusiasm faded. "Um, but...when I was asking about what we should do, I was talking about...that." He pointed out towards the sea, even though Mothra knew what he was referring to before she looked out. Their pooled urine clouds, permeating a large section that grew larger the more they looked, and the bubbly foam on top that stayed more still, and very visible. Though it wasn't bad that they succumbed to their bodily needs, they did cause quite the mess, one just adding to the solid pieces floating amongst the yellow, the aftermath of their battle. It wasn't a pretty sight.

But Mothra found something to smile about nevertheless. "Oh, I think it has a way of working itself out. We divine moths do have a few little qualities, you know."

"Huh?" Squinting his eyes, Leo scanned their liquid litter, seeing it in more detail than he ever wanted to. And the floating Barem chunks made it even more gross, he almost completely averted his eyes. Until something caught his attention, a shine amidst the muck. Ordinarily, that wouldn't even be worth thinking about, just the reflection of the sun's rays, but there was something about it that he couldn't shake. Something about the sparkle that seemed...ethereal, only concentrated around the starfish pieces.

And that's when he saw it: the glitter encroach in on the Barem, cover them with their radiance, and when they dissipated, the hunk of unnatural aquatic life was gone, completely vanished. And this was happening everywhere their pee was touching. "It's...it's cleaning itself?" A divine moth's Pulsaphonic Shower at work, restoring life and order where it once was lacking.

"We embody the life of this planet, it's only natural that our bodies can give back. Though, I must admit, I never would have thought it would work in this instance, and so well. Perhaps it's more of your abilities at work than mine."

"So...it's all okay?"

"The cloud will disperse, cleansing the ocean of the Barem along its path, until the yellow is gone and the water is blue once more. Any of the remaining Barem will become food for the animals in the area, and life will go on, as it does." Mothra looked at Leo, giving him the same gentle loving smile he enjoyed every day as her precious, good little boy. "Come on, let's go home. You've earned some rest."

"Okay. But I really really really want to get back to learning how to use my power tomorrow!"

Mothra giggled. "Of course, of course. It won't be long before you overtake my skill, however."

As upbeat as ever, the two spread their wings and took off, flying into the horizon, towards home. Leo didn't look down, only forward. _It might have turned out alright, but I'd still rather not be reminded what just happened. It was still pretty embarrassing._ He was happy when they had gotten far enough out that only the deep blue sea sat below.

Only once they had flown far enough out that the Nilai-Kanai Temple, and their massive pees, were nothing more than a memory, did Mothra come to a realization. "Hey, Leo...I know I said it was all okay, but...let's keep it our little secret, alright? Your Uncle Battra wouldn't be nearly as forgiving as I am if he found out."


End file.
